falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Metro Crisis
A Roleplay Participants DarkLocustSlayer MerchantofDeath Rules *Be cooperative. *Don't use other participants' characters without permission. *Use correct grammar, spelling, etc. *Be realistic. *Have fun. *Sign your posts Characters DarkLocustSlayer Character:Keith Taran Weapon:MAR-1 Carbine, Combat Knife, 12mm pistol, Sniper Rifle Specialty:Recon Gear: Custom Armor, shades, canteen, lockpicks, holster, Soldier's Helper MK 2 MerchantofDeath Character: Allan Carter Weapon: .10mm pistol, R91 assault rifle, Bowie knife, combat shotgun Specialty: Close Quarters and Medical Treatment Gear: Combat Armor, Desert hat, stimpacks, doctor's bag, Med-X Story In the Capital Wasteland in 2277, the metro tunnels were swarming with feral ghouls. Some travelers could not travel through the ruins of the tunnels without being torn to shreds. That stopped trade transactions by a third. Businesses began to close due to that occurring. An unknown merchant hailing hired a mercenary to get rid of this problem. Little did that mercenary know that his job would become a living hell and that things were going to become a lot more complicated. Chapter 1 Keith took a glance at the Capital Wasteland for the last time before he entered the Metro tunnels. It was barren and a dangerous place, but it felt like home to him. He was born here and this would always be a place where he could be happy. Keith was a mercenary seeking business in several places around the Capital Wasteland until some trader in Rivet City hired him. "Ye' know those Metro tunnels around here? Well there's some stuff down there that is keepin' business away. I don't like that. You clear those tunnels, get back, and you get paid. Sound good?" that was what the trader who hired Keith said. Sounded easy as long as he got his caps. Keith had been having financial problems lately do to his weapons having bad conditions. Some of his "jobs" required some sacrifices, including money. Keith wondered what was so bad in the Metros tunnels that mercenaries needed to be hired to clear it out. Raiders? Super Mutants? He didn't know, but as long he had some caps jingling in his pocket after. Before he began to pass through the rusty gate to the tunnels, Keith made sure he had everything ready. Pistol in his holster, good. Canteen filled, yep. Lockpicks, check. Knife, at the ready. Guns, well to noticeable and necessary to not forget. Keith looked at the sun prior to taking off his shades. No need for them if it was going to be dark as hell in the Metro. He grabbed at the gate in front of the entrance and pulled it outwards with a long creak. An obscurity stood in front of him like a predator confronting its prey. Well, here we go. DLS talk 16:43, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 2 Allan Carter woke up from his sleep on a very uncomfortable bed, and sat on the edge. He rubbed his eyes, man was he tired. And he still had a long way to go till he reached Megaton. He got up from the bed, and went over to his pack. While he was packing, he thought about where he was and where he was going. Was he at Georgetown, or was he near Underworld? Hell if I know, ''thought Allan. Allan put on his hat, ''yeah, only a couple more miles of subway line and I can sip on a nice fresh Nuka-Cola. ''Unless there's Raiders, or Super Mutants. Allan cringed at that thought, he had already had his experience with both; and he had the scars on his ass to prove it. He shook the thought out of his head, ''just keep thinking about your wealthy patient; and you'll do just fine. He then began to walk for the nearest Metro station. - MerchantofDeath 00:17, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Carter stood looking down into the station's entrance, with three escalators leading down to it. An uneasiness gripped him as he looked at the metal gates. He had heard stories about people going down into the metro, and never coming back. Some people had said that they had been killed by Feral Ghouls, others said Super Mutants; some even said that the Metro was cursed... ''Like I would believe that, ''thought Carter; smiling nervously. Slowly, he began to walk down the old escalator. Each step Carter took made the metal steps creak; and made his heart beat faster. He began to fast-walk down the stairs, to avoid having to deal with this emotional pressure. He reached the concrete floor, and sighed in relief. Now it was time to go inside. Carter walked to the chain gate, and pulled it open so he could see the inside of the station. It was dark hallway, with the only lights lighting the way being a Nuka-Cola vendor and a few emergency lights. Gathering the courage, Carter stepped inside. It was dark inside, darker than Carter had expected. The lights helped him out a lot, since his eyes quickly adjusted to the dark interior. Without fully knowing that he was doing so, Carter took out his shotgun and then began to slowly walk. There was junk everywhere lying on the floor, bottles, tin cans. He stepped over the random pieces of the old world as to not make any sounds. He turned, and jumped over the malfunctioning gates that people had once put their tickets in. -MerchantofDeath 20:04, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Category:Roleplays